Toy of the Great Eagle
by Shimmering Star 3
Summary: A reinactment of the movie scene of the Rescuers down under and begins from the part where Cody saved Marahute from on top of the cliff that he climbed. But in this remake, she rubs her claw on his side and discovers how ticklish he is, and thanks to her wanting to keep him happy and liking his happy sounds as she interprets them keeps doing it to him! Hehe )
1. Toy of the Great Eagle

_**Toy of the Great Eagle**_

**by Dorain**

_This story is a work of fiction. The events portrayed may or may not have happened. There is no sexual or erotic content in this story whatsoever. Any similarity between the characters and any person, living or dead, is coincidental and unintentional. The use of Copyrighted characters is in the realm of Public Domain and is not intended to suggest ownership of said characters. Dorain © 2012._

Cody stared at death heading for him at high speed as he fell from the mountain peak. The young blonde boy thought to himself as plummeted to his doom that at least the giant golden eagle, Marahute was free and would be able to hatch her egg and raise her chick. The monstrous bird had been frantic as it was tied down on, so much that she couldn't understand that the young boy was just trying to help her.

When he first heard that the giant eagle was caught by poachers, Australian youngster had hurried to where the animals had directed him. He had thought nothing of his own safety as he climb up high to where the bird was caught. When he reached Marahute, he had tried to calm her, but she was frantic. Instead, he got dangerously close to the golden eagle's huge claws and snapping beak with his knife and cut the ropes. Suddenly, Marahute was free, but with her first sweep of her wings, she had unknowingly swept the small boy off the mountain. As the ground rushed toward him, the boy had accepted that he was going to die, but at least Marahute was free.

Suddenly, a golden shape dove past him, and Cody found himself landing on soft feathers, safe!

He opened his eyes, started that he wasn't dead, and saw the bird's huge back under him, the golden wing stretching far to either side of him as they flapped. He crawled forward and looked into Marahute's large eye. The bird flickered the nictating membrane over her eye as a wink to the boy. Cody could feel that the great bird was grateful for being freed, and sorry that breaking out of the cut ropes had sent the young boy falling over the edge.

Cody grinned at the bird, and settled on her back.

"Higher!" he yelled as his blond hair blew back in the wind.

Marahute obliged the boy and flew higher and higher, through the clouds and on up as the little human boy laughed and cheered. The giant eagle was glad that she was making her saviour so happy. Above the clouds, she stopped suddenly, causing Cody to launch into the air with a scream. Marahute quickly twisted her torso so her talons could reach up and carefully grasped the boy's upper arms, one in each claw, and curled her toes around them. She then righted herself and pirouetted through the air, letting Cody enjoy the free sensation of his legs hanging loose in the air. Each of Cody's arms was now solidly held by the eagle's strong toes, with the thumb talon tucking up underneath his arm. From shoulder, nearly to wrist, the boy's arms were held securely and immobile.

She looked down at Cody and screeched inquiringly at him, smiling at him. The boy was grinning like crazy, and he playfully imitated her screech, giving it all his might to try to be as loud as the eagle. Marahute rewarded his effort by stroking his side with one talon. His response surprised her. As her talon ran up and down his side under his held arm, Cody squirmed and giggled sweetly as his grin got bigger.

Marahute liked that reaction. It was the human happy noises, and she enjoyed them coming from her friend, Cody. So, she did it again, this time with a talon on each side of the boy's small torso. Cody squealed with delight and kept laughing and giggling as long as she kept stroking. Those talons of hers could easily rip a small creature like Cody to shreds, but doing that to the boy was the last thing she wanted to do, so she was careful and delicate as she stroked his sides and under his arms.

"Ma-hahah-hahaha-haharahute! That t-tickles!" the youngster cried out, still laughing at the poking, kneading claws.

She looked down at the boy again and grinned at him, keeping up the dance of her innermost talons along the sides of his shirt. He was still making the happy noise, so she knew he was having fun. She swung him through the skies as she kept tickling, her grip on his arms holding Cody in an enforced "T" shape.

"Stahap, Marahoo-hoo-hute! It tickles!" Cody laughed, kicking his free legs around wildly.

The big bird looked at Cody and stuck her tongue out at him as she squawked a mild taunt at him./

Despite his protests, though, the young blonde boy was still smiling.

The giant bird liked the boy's happy sounds, so she flew on, continuing to run her talons along the boy's sides, keeping the poor boy laughing like crazy. Marahute's talons were locked around Cody's upper arms, and most of his lower arms, forcing him to maintain the helpless hands-out-to-the-side pose, keeping his sides exposed. A faint echo of his endless laughter echoed through the valleys and peaks as Marahute wended her way through them.

She looking down at Cody and smiled at him. The boy couldn't help but smile back; he was very ticklish and the eagle's claws were moving at that perfect balance point between pressure that would tear into the skin and pressure that just tickled madly.

"Plee-hee-hees, STA-HA-HA-HAHAHA!" Cody squealed and yowled. He just couldn't get enough control of his actions to get the great bird to understand that she was tickling him to death!

She could feel the boy struggling to lower his arms, but her talons kept his arms stretched out and his sides and armpits defenceless to her continued attacks, making the boy thrash about all the harder. Cody fought to pull down his arms, but the great bird's thumb talon just squeezed in tighter, keeping his arms stuck sticking straight out and leaving his sides and armpits exposed.

The sensations were like the flow of water shooting up in opposition to gravity, from Cody's sides, straight up to his brain where they bathed his mind with overwhelming tickling sensations. Those talons were like pokers of pure ticklishness, shooting it like electricity into his sides and ribs, keeping him thrashing desperately, to try to get away. Part of his mind realized that if he did get away, he would be falling from high in the sky, but the vast majority of his attention was focused on the fact that he just couldn't stand what the friendly bird was doing to him, and yet it continued on and on.

Over and over, he tried to pull his arms down to protect his helpless sides, but the bird's grasp on his arms was powerful; not painful or even uncomfortable, but it was utterly unyielding. Cody had no choice but to withstand; suffer the bird's playful actions for as long as she desired. Marahute seemed to know she was driving the boy to distraction and beyond, but she just pursed her lips and shook her head from side to side, as if saying "Tut, tut; you do carry on so!".

"PLEE-HEE-HEEEZ, MERCEEEEE!" Cody gasp between bursts of helpless laughter.

Marahute was going far beyond his tolerance. He was desperate for the tickling to stop, but the giant golden eagle didn't reward his begging with anything more than sticking her tongue out and bouncing her head from side to side, mocking his futile efforts.

« _I'm never going to stop tickling you, little Cody. You look so cute when you're laughing desperately like that!_ » she said through the link that allowed the little eight-year-old to communicate with animals.

She then stepped up her tickling, getting right into his incredibly ticklish armpits. The blonde boy was now laughing so hard that he couldn't get a decent breath to say anything. Instead, he gasped and squealed in hysterical laughter. Tears flowed from his eyes from the tickling duress, and the few times he managed to open his bleary eyes, he could barely make out Marahute taunting him with mocking faces.

Cody gave his onetime friend the most soulful eyes he could, considering his unstoppable laughter, and Marahute responded with a sad look. The boy's hope soared. Maybe he was finally getting through to her! But his heart sunk into his shoes when that sad look morphed into a mocking grin, as her head bobbed up and down scornfully. She screeched and looked back down at him, bobbing her head from side to side. In that moment, Cody realized that he was Marahute's plaything, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Cody laughed and laughed desperately as his armpits and sides were ravished by the eagle's claws. The more he tried to lower his arms, the more Marahute's thumb toes locked them in place, keeping the boy helpless. The boy knew that his strength was nothing compared to that of the massive bird, and that he was just like a defenceless doll in her grasp; he was a tickle-toy for her! He squealed in laughter, unable to withstand the feeling of the bird's talons running tortuously up and down his sides, and poking into his helplessly open armpits. He laughed and laughed, getting more and more hysterical and desperate for the tickling to stop, but there was just more and more! After a couple of more minutes of the relentless tickles, Cody finally screamed in ticklish anguish and fainted from exhaustion.

Marahute looked down and saw the boy hanging limply in her claws. Cody was looking less like prey and more endearing now, and she loved that happy sound he made, so she decided to hold onto him for a while longer.

As she pulled her outer claws away from his sides, she realized that the cloth of his shirt was twisted around them. Annoyed, she pulled harder, and the material tore, first one side, than the other. She wiggled her claws and the bunched material fell away, spiralling toward the ground. Cody's sides and underarms were bare, the front of his shirt flapping in the wind. The giant bird didn't think twice about it; she never understood the weird human fascination with wearing fake skin or feathers.

The wind from Marahute's flight quickly brought the boy back to consciousness, drying the tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes while laughing.

"Marahute, that was mean!" Cody said, looking up toward her with soulful eyes.

The bird looked down and squawked at him, grinning at him. It wasn't in Cody's nature to hold a grudge, though, and he quickly gave a smile, and squawked back at the golden eagle; the previous torture forgotten.

"Let's play a game!" he yelled to her over the wind.

Marahute flew down to a grassy hill, and set the boy down, landing next to him.

«_I only know how to play "Hunt the Prey",_» Marahute said to him. Cody's unique ability to understand animals allowed him to hear her almost as if she was speaking to him out loud.

"How do you play that?" he asked, sitting down.

He looked at his torn shirt, frowning a bit. He pulled off the tattered material over his head, leaving on just his expedition vest. Marahute looked at the boy's bare sides as he adjusted his clothing. His bare skin was so soft and pink. If she didn't owe the boy her life, she almost might have found him mouth-watering, but she put any thoughts of ever eating the youngster out of her head. It just wouldn't be right.

But that laughter of his had been magical; she wanted to hear more of it.

«_You run and hide, and try to keep me from finding you,_» she replied, pausing to preen her wing. «_If I don't catch you, I'll take you flying until the sun touches the horizon._»

Cody looked toward the sky. It looked to be a good four hours until evening. Flying through the skies as the sun prepared to set would be incredible!

"Yah! That sounds fun!" he cried out happily.

«_But if I catch you, you have to do what I want until the sun touches the horizon._»

Cody's head was back in the clouds, thinking of flying again, like the king of the skies.

"Sure! I'm ready!" he chirped happily.

«_Go hide!_» Marahute said to him as she spread her wings and leaped into the sky.

Cody ran down the hill, into the sparse brush, giggling as he went. Marahute leaped high in the air and thrust her wings down, launching herself high over the valley. She gained altitude as she peered downward. Her razor-sharp eagle eyesight easily spotted the young blonde boy hiding among the trees. She watched placidly as the youngster did a completely ineffective job of hiding himself from a specialized predator like herself.

Cody giggled to himself as he concealed himself in a wild raspberry bush. He munched on a few raspberries as he hid, convinced that the Giant Golden Eagle would never find him. Suddenly, there was the sound of leaves rustling loudly, and a brusque breeze, and suddenly, he was being pulled up in the air, his arms held firmly in the talons of the great bird.

"Aw! You found me!" Cody yelled; a little disappointed he had lost the game, but excited to be up high in the air again.

«_Yes, and that means you have to do what I want until sundown,_» she replied smugly swinging the boy in a wide arc that made his feet fly out horizontal for a second, eliciting an exclamation of glee from the young human.

"Okay," Cody agreed amiably; naïvely. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, looking up at Marahute admiringly.

«_Laugh!_»

Cody looked perplexed, until the bird's sharp talons started digging gently into his bare sides with precision; tickling horribly without ever piercing his skin.

"Na-ha-ha-hat tha-ha-hat again! Hahaha! Hahaha! Noooooooo! Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!" he bubbled in that delightful laugh that Marahute loved.

Cody squirmed and thrashed his legs, but there was nothing he could do to stop the great bird from tickling his sides. His laughter spread out around Marahute as the bird flew the boy over the rough landscape.

The blonde youngster was always quite ticklish; something that his parents love to take advantage of. It was fun when they did it, because they only tickled until he couldn't take it anymore. He and Marahute might be able to speak to each other, but what did the eagle know of human reactions, tolerances and endurance? Marahute's long talons were scratching and poking his sides, making the boy laugh and thrash wildly.

"No! Hahaha-hahaha-hahaha-hahaha! STA-HA-HAP! I'm ticklish!" Cody howled.

Marahute looked down at him and grinned, giving off an amused screech.

«_Stop? Why? This is fun! You're having fun!_» the bird insisted. «_You're making your happy laugh sound!_»

"No, I'm na-HA-HAHAHA-HAHAHA! STOP!" the hysterical boy insisted, becoming too incoherent to speak.

The giant eagle had been tickling him for several minutes now, and Cody was quickly losing his breath. All he could do was kick and squirm uselessly because his arms were held helplessly out to the side by the bird's powerful talons. When the bird's claws got into his armpit, making the tickling even more intense, Cody flailed his legs about wildly; so much that one of his hiking boots flew off and hit the bird in the chest before falling down to the distant ground below. Marahute looked down at the boy's white-socked foot flailing around alongside its booted partner and smiled. It was fun driving the youngster to such wild animation, and his laughter was very cute.

She continued plying her sharp talons to Cody's bare sides as she flew. The sun was just beginning its downward arc toward the horizon; there was probably about two hours left before the sun touched the horizon. She tickled the boy's sides, down to his waist, getting extra-hearty screams of laughter and more desperate thrashing and squirming to try to get out of her grip. Cody's eyes were clenched shut, with tears of laughter dripping onto his cheeks, and drying quickly from the wind whipping by. If the youngster opened his eyes, he would have a spectacular view of the mountainside and the green ribbon of river valley below, but poor Cody was wrapped up in just trying to get enough air into his lungs to power his desperate laughter.

He felt a talon dig inside his side, tickling and wiggling up and down on his ribs. He closed his eyes as he began to kick his legs and tried pulling his arms out from the talons, but as he tried to do so, he felt the thumb toe of the eagle quickly wrap around underneath his arms near his elbows, beside his bicep and triceps, trapping and holding them in while the other toe talons wrapped tightly around the outer toe thumbs, squeezing tighter, thus securing his arms and preventing the boy from being able to slip his arms free as he tried to prevent the talon from dancing and squiggling on his ribs and sides. He was unable to defend himself from the tickling attacks, and as he now struggled to free his arms by pulling and tugging, he was only able to rotate his arms about in a circle, causing the bird to see the front of his hand, then the back, as his fingers spread out in all random directions. The more he struggled, the more the talons holding his arms tightened and reinforced their grip on his bicep and triceps, preventing him from pulling out, thanks to the thumb talons holding them in and preventing his elbows from slipping through, with the other outside toes enforcing that grip! While the other toes nearest to his flailing hands pulled back the rest of his arm and flexor Carpi ulnaris and all his flexor and radial muscles after his elbows out every time they tried to reach down to grab the nearest toe; the one that was tickling up and down on his sides! As the boy continued to laugh and struggle, it was very, very clear and evident who was in charge here! As the bird continue to scratch and tickle him, it looked delightfully at its prey, giving a long screech; seeming to smile as it looked at the struggling boy, very satisfied over its advantage. She wasn't about to give that up; as a matter of fact, after she gave her long, mocking screech, it slowed down the claws tickling his sides and ribs just enough to keep him laughing, but for him to open his eyes.

Cody looked up at the bird, clear hurt showing in his eyes as he was being tickled again. Marahute could clearly see the boy's eyes smiling cherubically and begging not to be tickled, but what Cody saw was that the bird's eyes were wide and its beak smiling widely it seemed as if to say...

« _Gotcha!_ »

As Cody closed his eyes and gave an open-mouthed scream, the bird went into his under arms and made circles around them for a time, before switching to other random patterns on his under arms. That drove Cody crazy as his arms violently swayed a lot more. He was clearly a lot more ticklish here! Marahute just made a sound that sounded like. "Nah-uh-uh-uh-ahh!" as it squeezed tighter on his triceps, and simply pulled back the rest of his arms forcefully every time they tried to reach down to defend his poor under arms!

Young Cody had never been tickled like this before — not so much the fantastic situation, but rather, referring to the intensity and duration of tickling. His parents tickled him fairly frequently, but only ever for a few seconds, until he could laughingly squirm away from them. Marahute had him completely captive, though; his arms locked in her talons. All he was able to do was wiggling his fingers and clenching his hand into fists of frustration. The tickling just didn't stop, and poor Cody just didn't have the breath to beg the eagle to stop! The whole time, the bird's non-verbal teasing of his helplessness drive him wild!

After getting his flanks, Marahute's talons curled up and started poking into the boy's armpits. Cody went absolutely berserk! The ticklishness just overwhelmed his mind so much that coherent thought was impossible. A screaming, crazy laugh poured from his open mouth, with him gasping desperately for breath between hysterical bouts of blaring madness. Yet the whole thing sounded so sweet to Marahute. Even that frenzy sounded sweet and cute in the boy's high voice.

Marahute looked down at Cody's flushed face. Every time he opened his mouth to scream in laughter she screeched back at him in an amusing matter, mocking him playfully. She kept this up for about a minute before looking up again and swinging her way around the mountain peaks.

Cody withstood a total of nearly an hour of relentless tickling before he passed out from overstimulation again. Marahute noticed the lack of struggling and looked down. The boy's face was slack, and his head leaning against her ankle with his eyes closed. The rest of his body hung limply. She screeched in amusement, and lowered one wing, swooping to land at her nest on an isolated mountain peak.

Gently, she lowered Cody down into her nest, flapping her wings quickly to hover as she lay the unconscious child on his back. The boy didn't stir. Carefully she landed with her feet astride his lower legs, pinning them down. Cody moaned a bit, and turned his head, but didn't wake up.

Marahute looked down at the youngster's feet, now trapped immobile due to her weight on his legs. She reached down with her beak and took hold of the small bit of slack at the tip of his socked foot. Tugging carefully, she slipped the fabric off of the small foot, revealing the pale skin and five round toes. The bottom of the toes and sole were a powder pink colour, while Cody's arch was pale like the top of his foot. His toenails were well trimmed. As one would expect from such a young kid, his foot was a bit short and wide, and very fleshy. Although Cody was very athletic and active youngster, his natural baby fat still kept the lines of his foot smooth, hiding the tendons and veins.

Marahute drew the tip of her wing up the bare sole, and it clenched and cringed, before slowly relaxing again. Cody's unconscious face smirked for a moment, but then went back to its relaxed state. The giant eagle grinned. She had heard that humans were ticklish on their feet, too; especially children. Cody's bare sides were looking flushed from her heavy tickling before, so his funny human feet were going to be her next target.

She tossed Cody's sock to the side, not caring that it fell off the edge of the cliff, and then turned to using her sharp beak tip to cut the laces off of the boy's remaining hiking boot. With a few snips, and a couple of tugs, that boot was removed, and pushed off toward the edge of the nest. This white sock didn't have any limp slack at the toes like the other, so using motherly tenderness and steely control; she gently nipped the sock in the small gap between his big toe and second toe. With some careful and determined tugging, that sock finally came free. Marahute released it into a gust of wind, which carried it off into the valley below.

Now, with the youngster's feet bare, the giant eagle turned to rousing the boy. Reaching her beak down, she lightly dragged the sharp tip up one of Cody's bare soles. The tiny foot cringed and clenched in ticklish agony, and Cody made a small squeaking noise, followed by a soft moan. She repeated the action on the boy's other foot. The skin was so impossibly soft-seeming to the bird; she understood now why human put protective shoes on their feet to walk. If her feet were that soft, she'd be in pain any time she grabbed prey, or even walked in her nest. Cody's foot again clenched in reaction, and then thrashed about, as if it could throw off whatever had tickled it.

Cody awoke with the realization that he was pinned down at the legs.

"M-Marahute?" he asked, confused.

The large bird's head moved over close to his own, her bright yellow eyes reflecting back Cody's own face. She smiled at him. Suddenly, something soft and wispy slid up the bottom of his right sole, tucking momentarily into his very ticklish toes. He yelped with laughter, and realized in that moment that he was barefoot. His round toes writhed in anxiety.

"Marahute? Why are you doing this to me?" he asked, his eyes wide with apprehension and hurt that his friend would torture him like this.

«_Because you're such a cute little human child_,» she respond.

The giant golden eagle started running the feathers on the edge of her wing up the boy's soles repeatedly. The thrilling tingles of the light feathers rushed up Cody's legs to his brain and burst like fireworks, making the boy explode with laughter and thrashing.

"NO! Hahaha! Hahahaha! Hahahaha! PLEEEZ, DON'T! Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-HAHAHAHA!" Cody howled, his cute voice quickly rising in pitch as he desperately tried to stop the tickling.

The big bird just sat down across the boy's legs, and lower body, blocking poor Cody from being able to reach his tormented feet. All he could do was laugh wildly and thrash his arms about.

«_Laugh for me, little human boy_,» Marahute said as she grinned at her captive.

A sensitive as his sides were, Cody's feet were his most ticklish spot, sensitive to the lightest feather strokes, just as Marahute was bathing his feet in now. Stoke after stroke, squeezing hyper bursts of hysterical laughter out of the young boy. He wiggled his toes, and tried to cross one bare foot over the other for some small level of protection, but eventually, the tickling sensations on one foot would become too unbearable, and he'd have to switch to crossing his feet the other way, only to have to switch again in time. Cody beat his small fists against Marahute's body, but they felt like light taps to the huge bird. Marahute's large body blocked Cody from even seeing his feet, so he had no idea what was happening to them other than by the tickling sensations that enslaved his soft soles and toes. Marahute chirruped and squawked at him, almost like she was indulging in a teasing monologue toward him. Even the special connection between Cody and the giant golden eagle portrayed a sense that Marahute was mocking him about not being able to stop her from tickling him berserk.

« _Your little toes are begging me to tickle them! I think I will!_ »

In that moment, Cody felt light, tickly feathers run between his toes, making his scream so loud in laughter that his voice echoed off of the nearby mountain peaks. He pulled at his long hair, desperate for something to do with his hands, since he couldn't reach his feet, and hitting Marahute was next to useless.

Desperately, Cody tried to look over the side of the nest to see where the sun was situated in the sky, but the side of the nest blocked his view. For all he knew, the time that he had to be Marahute's little tickle toy could be over, but guessing from the deep blue of the sky and the lack of red tones, the sun still wasn't near the horizon yet.

A quick sob blended with Cody's squeals of laughter as he realized that he likely had a long time to go. Little did he know, but Marahute wasn't content with just torturing his feet, though. With careful precision, the eagle poked his beak into the boy's belly, sliding, evoking a different kind of tickling. Desperately, he tried to push her head away, but she was much stronger than he was, and he was held anchored under the bird's weight. The end result was a steady stream of bubbling giggles, punctuated by trills of higher-pitched, more frantic laughter as the wing edge was drawn up his tender soles yet again.

"Ma-ha-harahute, PLEEEZZ!" Cody howled, his mind afire with the tickling sensations dominating his trapped little body.

He didn't think such a small boy could possibly withstand such a huge amount of tickling, and the fact that his friend — the creature that he had saved from the poachers and had protected the eggs of — would be so mean to him. The feathers constantly running up his feet and occasionally slipping between his tiny toes were forcing endless laughter out of the youngster. Cody closed his eyes as the tears of laughter kept leaking from the corners, and just wished over and over that the tickling would stop soon!

Finally, the little boy just couldn't take anymore and he passed out from exhaustion and overstimulation. When the laughter stopped, Marahute looked into Cody's face again. She gently nuzzled his tear-drizzled cheek, making a soft cooing noise. She carefully stepped off of the human child. In his thrashing, Cody's had lost the vest he had been wearing. His shorts were the only things he was left wearing.

As much as Marahute wanted to keep Cody up here in her nest to tickle again, she realized that the time period was about to expire; the sun hovered just barely over the horizon. Her time to tickle him was up. Besides, he'd never survive the cold on the mountainside with so little clothing. And she'd be sure to get him for more tickling fun soon enough! Carefully, she arranged the boy with his arms spread straight out, and then with the tenderness she would show any of her chicks, she gently gathered his arms in her talons. She leaped into the air, and flew toward the valley, with her precious cargo hanging limply.

The shutters on Cody's house banged loudly as if a sudden wind had blown up. The woman inside rushed to the window to see what was happening. There, a dozen meters from the house, lay Cody, cushioned by the grass. She hurried outside, and picked the boy up. From the look of what little of his clothes remained, it looked like her son had an adventure in the wild today. She was cross that he had lost so much of his clothing, but he looked too cute right now to be angry with. She walked into the house, ready to put the tyke to bed so he'd be rested for more adventures tomorrow.

End.


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes blinked open, trying to figure out where he was. Cody was expecting to feel the cold wind of the morning blowing over him, and to find himself in an eagle s nest high on a mountain peak.  
What he didn t expect was that he was in his own room, and the wind blowing through his open window was only cool enough, but the sun made him feel warm on his face.  
What had happened? Had it all been just a terrible nightmare he had? Had Marahute, the great golden eagle, been a dream? Finding her on the high ridge, releasing her from the poacher s trap, getting saved by her and then tortured by her, by tickling him to death! Had all of that been a dream too?  
If it had been, then it certainly had felt like a really sore dream. Cody felt like he was aching all over. As he slowly pulled himself out of bed, he began wondering how he had ever woken up feeling like this. It had been a dream hadn t it?

Cody s mom was sitting at the table when he came down.  
Ah, you finally woke up, she spoke. You really slept in this morning! Did I? Cody looked over at the nearby clock. 11:30? Where did the morning go? You must have been really tired, Cody, to have slept in so long, his mom inquired. Not even those noises echoing outside disturbed you. Noises what noises? Cody asked, getting a suspicion.  
I m not sure, but it sounded like somebody blowing through a didgeridoo. Cody nearly jumped, but barely restrained himself. Oh okay. Well, maybe I ll go and check what it could have been Not so fast, Cody, his mom suddenly stopped him from getting up. You can t go without something to eat. Cody was just about to try and make an excuse when suddenly, his mom held up his backpack, and put it on the table. So I made you some more sandwiches new flavours, too. Will you promise you ll be back for supper tonight? Feeling a pang of relief wash over him, Cody sighed and nodded. Yeah, sure mom. Thanks. And with that, he took the backpack, and kissed his mom goodbye.

The great golden eagle called Marahute, looked up from her hidden perch behind a rock close to Cody s house. Finally, she could see the young boy running out of the front door.  
I never imagined it would take so long for a little human boy like him to get up, she thought to herself. Could I really have exhausted him so much the other day that he slept almost like the dead? Well, he may do the same tonight, because he s going to experience a lot more with my talons today!  
She grinned evilly as she watched Cody running across the fields, in the direction of the forest. She was intending to simply spring out from her hiding place and seize him, but when she heard a sound coming from the forest, where Cody was going, she decided to see what was going to happen. As soon as Cody was out of sight, she lifted from her perch and flew up over the forest to see what was happening.

The moment she saw him, her eyes widened and she stopped blowing through the log structure, thinking that her summoning hadn t been in vain after all. Cody! Cody laughed and ran up to his kangaroo friend, both of them sharing a big hug. When Cody pulled back, it was then he noticed that she had tears in her eyes. Are you okay, Faloo? Is something wrong? No, little friend Faloo sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. We thought you had died the other day when you went to save Marahute. Huh? Marahute? Cody s own eyes widened the moment he heard the name. You mean Don t you remember? the kangaroo asked him. The other day you climbed up the ridge to save her at the top, and then the last thing we saw was you falling down, before the big golden eagle Marahute swooped down as well and then took off out of sight. We couldn t find you anywhere. Oh, Cody put a hand to his mouth. Then she was real! Marahute saved me from falling to my death, but after that she began to tickle me with her claws and feathers, and once we got to her nest she did even more of it. She just wouldn t stop and I m so ticklish! You are? I didn t know that, a slight devious smile became evident on Faloo s mouth.  
Yeah. But if she catches me out here she ll probably do even more of it to me! Maybe I should find someplace to hide before she comes But before Cody could say another word there was a sudden swoop, and Faloo gasped as Cody suddenly disappeared right before her eyes. She turned her head in time to see something golden disappearing through the trees.  
Cody s mind immediately buzzed the moment he heard the sound of a huge swoop, and then something latched on to his arms and yanked him high off the ground. As the trees disappeared from under his feet, he looked up and gasped as he saw who the culprit was.

Marahute had been listening the whole time to the conversation between the young boy and the kangaroo. When she heard the word hide, she knew immediately that if she didn t get him fast then she wouldn t get him for the whole day. So she immediately glided out from her hiding place, and immediately swooped down, talons at the ready, ready to seize the young boy and make off with him.  
It was a successful catch. As she took off from the forest and flew high into the sky, she looked down and smiled down upon Cody, who looked stunned upon seeing her. Hello, young Cody, she cooed teasingly as she continued to flap up towards the clouds above them. You weren t thinking of playing Hunt the Prey without me now, were you? I would have never been able to find you if you had. Uh h-hi, M-M-Marahute Cody whimpered. I, uh didn t hear you coming! W-What are you going to do? Marahute grinned at him as she flew through the clouds, and while sight was limited, she secretly uncurled one of her talons on each side, ready to run them down Cody s sides. I think you know what I want to do with you, my little friend. The moment Cody felt the talons gently touch his sides, he jumped. Marahute wait, not that! He immediately began to struggle, hoping that she wouldn t keep doing it. Please can you let me go? Marahute finally burst out through the base of the clouds, up into the clearer sky above, before stopping her flight and hanging still in the air, with Cody hanging below her. Are you sure you want that, little one? If I let you go way up here, you ll fall a long way down. Wouldn t you feel safer up here in my talons? Cody shivered in fright. Um n-not really Oh, come now! You re not afraid of this now, are you? She began stroking her talons up Cody s sides, slowly at first. Cody flinched, but he couldn t hide the giggling that was evident within his mouth. N-No not that anything but that ! All Marahute did was stick her tongue out at him. She loved the sounds she was getting from him, and she started to speed up her strokes, feeling the tips of her claws slide up the fabric of the boy s shirt, feeling for the skin underneath.  
I ve already caught you, little human now I m going to have some more fun with you! She increased more pressure in running her talons up and down the boy s sides. Cody immediately burst out into insane laughter, going red in the face and squirming as much as he could to get her to stop.  
But the resulting effect was no different from the previous day that he had been through. No matter how much he squirmed, he couldn t get Marahute to loosen her grip on him, and instead held him tighter, holding him in a straight T-shape while she ran her talons across his sides and listened happily to his laughter.  
Yes, laugh for me, little boy, Marahute chirped playfully. I love the sound of your laughing it s so nice to my ears. And she picked up even more pace with her talons, eventually getting up to the armpits. Cody shrieked with laughter at an even higher pitch, turning even redder than ever as the tension on him was building up even more than before.  
P-Pleaahahhhaa please sstaaaaahhahaa ahahahh stopppp Cody squealed as he jostled about, his legs flailing about everywhere, desperate for the unbearable sensation to stop. Tears were streaming down his face, and dropping off into the vast sky where they disappeared into the vast white clouds above them. Eventually, after a little while, the sound of something ripping could be heard, and pieces of torn fabric started to fall too as the sides of Cody s new shirt eventually started to give way to Marahute s sharp claws.  
Deary me we d better get rid of this before it gets too much in the way Marahute cooed and lowered her head close to the hysterically-laughing boy, before nibbling at the front of his shirt and tearing it off, revealing his small exposed chest. This time Cody didn t have a vest on underneath. As she dropped the piece of shirt into the clouds, the back of Cody s shirt also came off him from behind and fell to Earth too.  
All the while her talons never stopped tickling her little torture-victim.  
Nooooooo no ssttttttoppp .ahahhhhhhaaaaaa Cody wailed as Marahute looked back down at him, half-exposed, hanging in her clutches. The way he looked so vulnerable and helpless, the golden eagle loved the sight of him. He was just like all those tasty little morsels, like rabbits and weasels, the types of animals that eagles naturally hunted and fed upon. Here was something different; a little human boy that, despite being an eagle s prey too, had saved her life and had instead become her own little plaything.  
She lowered her head further down to him and gently nosed his chest with her huge beak. Cody yelped and nearly exploded with insane laughter as the feel of her beak on his chest continued to inspire the tickling sensation even more. Cody s face was now a pure cherry-red, and the tears that were coming off his face were more constant enough to become waterfalls.  
However, all of the action eventually became too much for the young boy, and all of his thrashing suddenly began to slow down and his wails became weaker, before they finally stopped altogether, and Marahute pulled her head back to see that he had passed out. Already he was finished with the first round And they hadn t even started yet.  
You re about to feel much more than this part of fun, my human toy, she grinned evilly at him, sending a long eagle tongue hungrily over her lips. She then rearranged his limp body in her claws so that she was now holding him by his chest and legs. But first let s travel over to my nest where we can have a bit of privacy! Taking her eyes off Cody, she immediately flew in the direction of her nest.  
If Cody had been awake at that moment and heard what she had said, he would have been nervous to think about what was going to come when they got there, but would feel a bit of relief at least that Marahute wasn t ticking him along the way.

When they finally got to the nest, Marahute hovered over the middle of it for a moment, and with her beak, she gently pushed away the hidden eggs inside and nosed enough of the nest to make a small hole in it. Then she carefully dropped Cody s body down, head-first, into the small hole, where she then took the liberty of gently pulling off the boy s shoes with her beak, and tossing them to the side.  
At that moment, Cody was just beginning to wake up. Huhhhh wh-wwwha? Then as Marahute began to carefully pull off his socks, revealing his bare feet, he gasped as he realized what was happening. He struggled to move, but found that the hole he was placed in was only wide enough to fit around his waist and arms. He was trapped.  
I m glad you awake again, Cody, Marahute cooed, leaning her huge head above his upside-down form stuck in her nest. But now it s time for your next round and I have just the method to start your happy sounds again. NNNNNNOOOO WAAITTTTT AHAHAHAHHAAHAHAAAAAAA! Cody bawled out and then started letting out muffled laughing sounds from under the nest as suddenly, Marahute began to run her soft, dainty feathers on her wings across the soles of his bare feet. His legs twitched as hard as his whole body was wriggling about, struggling to get away but to no avail. Marahute s nest had been made much too strong, and not even one strong twig could be moved even with his pressured strength.  
Your small little feet feel so nice, my boy, Marahute spoke softly, before she brought one of her claws forward, and with talons at the ready, she put them in place of her feathers. Cody nearly lost it again as he felt the change from softness into strong hard lines tracing all the way round his feet the tickling was so incredibly strong! Not even the most firm, solid man in the known universe could stand something like this even if you weren t ticklish in the slightest you couldn t avoid laughing. There was something about the way a huge golden eagle like Marahute could tickle a person and make them laugh every single time.  
Deciding to try a third method, Marahute lowered her head down and opened her beak, and poked one of Cody s feet with the tip of her tongue. Cody squealed yet again as he felt the sudden change again, this time another softness combined with wetness, as he felt the eagle s tongue slowly slip up his heel and across to his toes, making an even more unbearable tickly feeling rise up within him. His laughing continued to rise in sound that pretty soon it couldn t be muffled anymore from under the nest. As Marahute continued to lick and tickle his feet, Cody felt burst after burst of overloading laughter escape from his lips as he continued to do the one thing that would result in nothing but more torturing tickling struggle.  
Marahute began to cycle through her tickling now, letting her feathers, claws, and tongue take turns in torturing the poor innocent feet of the little human boy she had taken into her custody. She absolutely loved the sounds that Cody was making, and wished that she could hear it for all eternity.  
As time went on and she continued to tickle the helpless little boy, different thoughts began to run through the eagle s mind. If he had been one of her little eaglets, she would have him all to herself! If he lived out all on his own, she would have him all to herself! If he had survived a calamity out in the wild but was presumed dead, she would have him all to herself! She grinned as she thought of all the possibilities she could think of, to make this human boy of hers into her own property Marahute was suddenly brought out of her thoughts as she realized that the sound of laughing had died down again. And once again, all of Cody s struggles and desperate attempts to escape her torture had stopped. He had passed out again.  
Marahute gently slipped her beak into the nest, and nosed her way in until she was able to hook the top of Cody s shorts, and then carefully pulled him out, setting him down upon the firm floor of the nest. She gently pushed his arms carefully out into the familiar T-shape that she admired about him the most. She then positioned herself above him so that his T-shape looked upside down, and carefully curled her talons around them, so that she was holding him securely.  
Then she roosted deciding to let him wake up by himself this time

When Cody once again woke up, part of him was really hoping that all the cruel torture of tickling was finally over.  
But the moment he felt a tight feeling around his arms, that thought vanished altogether. He looked up and saw Marahute roosting just behind him, using her talons to hold his arms securely. His movement was enough to make her aware he was awake.  
Marahute please no more tickling! I can t stand it! he begged her silently as she looked down at him.  
The big golden eagle stared down at him. Awwwww, you poor little human boy. You look so overwhelmed and exhausted she gently nuzzled him with her beak, almost in a motherly-like way. Cody would have smiled at her caring embrace, but was finding it hard to do, as his forced face of laughter had been so severe during the last two rounds of torture that his mouth could hardly peek up at the corners.  
But it didn t matter, not when he suddenly saw a slight change of manner in Marahute s eyes.  
But that won t stop me from putting you through the next round! she cackled, sticking her tongue out at him and poking it gently into Cody s exposed chest. Cody squealed again as the wet fold of muscle lapped at his skin, tasting him, sending a chill of tickle up his spine. He struggled to pull his arms free, but the claws holding him so tightly refused to give way. He was still a firm prisoner of the great golden eagle.  
Marahute gently lowered her feathers down towards Cody s bare tummy, and without hesitation, she began to trail her feathers lightly over it. The unbearable sensation sent Cody over the edge, laughing even more maniacally than a hyena might, squirming and wriggling even if his arms were held tightly by the huge claws. Cody had a feeling that if Marahute could squeeze his arms any tighter, they might end up like long, stringy noodles.  
The feathers continued to swipe over his tummy for a little while longer, and Cody couldn t bear the feeling that was overwhelming him, and he could feel his mouth muscles beginning to ache as they continued to hang wide open, letting out laugh after laugh escape from his throat, and his legs thrashed almost like crazy, tossing everywhere where his kicking range could go. Even if Cody had thought of kicking the eagle to get her to stop, her position behind him made it impossible for him to reach her.  
Marahute moved her feathery reach up the boy s tummy and began to gently poke underneath Cody s shoulders, sending an even worse wave of tickling up Cody s armpits, causing his entire body to shake uncontrollably, bouncing up slightly from the nest floor. If Marahute hadn t been holding his arms then Cody might have even had enough strength to bounce high off the nest, as if he had gained the bounce of a kangaroo.  
Then Marahute brought one of her feathery wings over to Cody s head, slowly running yet another wave of tickly feeling over his neck, making him cringe and desperate to get her to stop. But at the same time, she sent her other wing over to his bare feet and rubbed those soft feathers over his soles in motion with rubbing Cody s neck. The youngster squealed and giggled, chuckled and shrieked, begged and guffawed, but no matter what happened, absolutely no change took place. The torture remained in motion, even if Marahute now had not just her talons holding his arms, and her feathers tickling his feet and neck, but now her tongue was resuming its tasting, this time on Cody s tummy. The painful tickling was now quite beyond unbearable Cody wondered if this time he was really going to die at being tortured and tickled to death.  
With that last thought lingering in his mind as his inner strength slowly faded away, he screamed out a huge scream, sounding even sharper than even an eagle s cry. It even made Marahute flinch. Then Cody, finally doped and worn out to the limit, lay completely motionless upon the nest floor once again, this time looking even more worn out than ever before.  
The golden eagle finally stopped her playful game and released Cody s arms, stepping carefully to the side of him, inspecting him closely. The red in his face was now beginning to look a slight shade of purple, particularly where his eyes had been trickling tears, stained badly. Even where she had gripped him on his arms, there was evidence of severe pressure. Marahute was now actually beginning to wonder if she had really gone too far on her little friend this time.  
Perhaps she had been a little too careless all she had wanted in the first place was to hear that sweet little human sound of laughing. Hearing it was such a sweet lullaby to her. But that scream all of a sudden, that scream had taken a different effect. It had been caused by having taken her love for tickling too far it upset her to think there was a limit to it, but it couldn t be denied.  
Looking up into the sky, she saw the sun slowly dipping towards the horizon the day wasn t completely over but would soon end after a hour or so. There was still plenty of time left, but now Marahute felt as if she had actually worn herself out with her little naughty habit. She was now actually beginning to feel quite hungry.  
She immediately dismissed any thoughts of choosing her little savior as an appetizer. Perhaps he was so adorable and cute and tasted good, but she owed him her life, even if she had taken him to the extreme. She couldn t bear the thought of eating up the little human, so she simply decided to hunt for something else.  
Carefully picking up Cody s body and holding him firmly with her talons once again, she started to fly up out of the nest, and down towards the forest below. She decided that she would leave Cody with his other animal friends for now, so he could have a chance to breathe the free air again, at least for now. Even if it was now hunting and resting time, Marahute still wanted to hear her friend s cute laugh in the future

The moment she heard the sound of wings beating in the distance, Faloo immediately began hopping in that direction, wondering what it could be.  
She reached the edge of the clearing just in time to see Marahute, the great golden eagle, lower her little human friend down to the ground, before taking off into the high sky above and vanishing into the distance.  
Faloo watched for a moment, and then looking down upon Cody s limp form lying on the cool forest floor, her heart beat for him. She loved him dearly, almost like a second mother to him, and she was grateful to see that Marahute had at least left him in one piece.  
She gently hopped out of the shrub, and looked him up and down. Cody s hair was totally messed up, and he had lost most of his clothes again, including his shirt and shoes, with his shorts once again being the only thing to survive Marahute s ordeal. Faloo gently picked up the unconscious boy, cuddling him in her arms before gently putting him into her pouch, where he would be safe. Faloo began hopping off into the forest surrounding the clearing. She would take young Cody to her own home, which was a cave, hidden well in the forest. There he would be able to rest.  
But as she travelled, a slight thought sparked back into the kangaroo s mind. Before Marahute had taken Cody away, the young boy had mentioned that he had been ticklish. Had he perhaps meant that strange sensation that Faloo sometimes got whenever she felt ants running over her big feet when she slept at night?  
If that was true, then perhaps maybe It probably wouldn t hurt to try it.  
Faloo felt a slight devious smile form upon her face, and she eyed her precious cargo with a plan running through her mind as she continued to hop in the direction of her cave

TO BE CONTINUED ? 


End file.
